Super Monkey (BTDRN)
The Supermonkey first appeared in BTD1, then in BTD2, BTD3, BTD4, BTD5, BTD6, BTDB, BATTD, BMC and of course, its own canon games: BSM and BSM2. It now appears here in Bloons TD Reincarnated, costing $2500 in normal. Stats Range: 40 Attack speed: 10/s Projectile type: Dart Pierce: 2 Damage: 1 Projectiles per attack: 1 Camo?: No Upgrades Same upgrades, different paths. Top path Super range ($800) (1/0/0) Increases range Range: 40 -> 48 Epic range ($1600) (2/0/0) Increases range greatly Range: 48 -> 64 Robo-Monkey ($9500) (3/0/0) Advanced Tech allows shooting from 2 machined cannons Arms to attack with: 1 -> 2 Tech terror ($25000) (4L/0/0) Shoots green electroplasma from its cannons! Annihilate ability: Destroys almost every bloon in range! Projectile type: Dart -> Electroplasma Pierce: 2 -> 10 Damage: 1 -> 6 Attack speed: 10/s -> 18/s Annihilation abilities: 0 -> 1 Annihilation ability cooldown: NaN -> 60s Annihilation range: 64 Annihilation pierce: Unlimited Annihilation damage: 1000 The Anti-Bloon ($85000) (5L/0/0) program:EXTERMINATE Pierce: 10 -> 25 Damage: 6 -> 20 Range: 64 -> 80 Annihilation range: 64 -> 80 Annihilation damage: 1000 -> 6000 Bloon Erasure ($400k) (6L/0/0) Crashes the rubber-producing software services Pierce: 25 -> 80 Damage: 20 -> 80 Annihilation damage: 6000 -> 20000 Energy transfer special: When this damages bloons / MOAB class, it energizes them, making them take damage overtime Absolute erdication special: If it pops a bloon, that bloon releases 0 children Energy transfer DPS: 20 Energy transfer duration: 5s Plasmatic charges ($45000) (4R/0/0) Generates energized plasma overtime Projectile type: Dart -> Energized Electroplasma Pierce: 2 -> 7 Damage: 1 -> 7 Attack speed: 10/s -> 20/s Energized bursts special: Its plasma bursts an explosion every impact with a bloon it makes. Blast size PBE: 1 Blast pierce: 7 Blast damage: 7 Power reactor ($200k) (5R/0/0) Over-energizes towers and bloons! Attack speed: 20/s -> 30/s Pierce: 7 -> 20 Damage: 7 -> 10 Blast pierce: 7 -> 20 Blast damage: 7 -> 10 Energy transfer special: Bloons attacked by it become energized, taking damage overtime Energy transfer DPS: 5 Energy transfer duration: Permanent Energy boost special: Boosts towers in range, increasing their attack speed and reducing their ability cooldown Attack speed Energy boost: +25% Cooldown duration in range Energy boost: -25% Power CORE ($1M) (6R/0/0) An infinite supply system that wrecks havoc on bloons while boosting towers! Pierce: 20 -> Unlimited Damage: 10 -> 25 Blast pierce: 20 -> Unlimited Blast damage: 10 -> 25 Blast size PBE: 1 -> 5 Energy transfer DPS: 20 Attack speed Energy boost: +25% -> +100% Cooldown duration in range Energy boost: -25% -> -75% Middle path Laser vision ($2500) (0/1/0) Fires dual lasers with more popping power! Projectile type: Dart -> Laser Projectile pierce: 2 -> 4 Pops frozen?: No -> Yes Projectiles / Attack: 1 -> 2 Plasma vision ($5000) (0/2/0) Shoots stronger, hotter, plasma Projectile type: Laser -> Plasma Projectiles / Attack: 2 -> 1 Pops lead?: No -> Yes Pierce: 4 -> 8 Damage: 1 -> 2 Attack speed: 10/s -> 16/s Sun avatar ($20000) (0/3/0) Shoots 3 beams by the will of the sun. Projectile type: Plasma -> Sunbeam Pierce: 8 -> 15 Projectiles / Attack: 1 -> 3 Sun Temple ($100k) (0/4L/0) The temple demends sacrifice for its power You can sacrifice 50k worth of primary, millitary, magic or support towers respectively, you may do so up to 3 times.'' Unlike BTD6, you can sacrifice 50k of the same class 2 or 3 times, but you'll have less other catergories to sacrifice.'' There is a table showing the power of the sacrifices. Projectiles / Attack: 3 -> 1 Pierce: 15 -> 30 (If you sacrificed <50k), 80 (If you sacrificed >50k and <100k), 160 (>100k but <150k), 480 (>150k) Damage: 2 -> 3 (<50k), 10 (50k - 100k), 20 (100k - 150k), 50 (>150k) Attack speed: 16/s -> 17.5/s '''True Sun God ($500k) (0/5L/0) Tremble upon the AWESOME power of the True Sun God! You can spend 250k more money on sacrifices for immense power. Pierce: +20 (<50k), +70 (50k - 100k), +150 (100k - 150k), +300 (150k - 200k), +400 (200k - 250k), +500 (>250k) Damage: +5 (<50k), +25 (50k - 100k), +50 (100k - 150k), +75 (150k - 200k), +100 (200k - 250k), +125 (>250k) Attack speed: 17.5/s -> 22.5/s Deity of the Stars ($5M) (0/6L/0) Some still say we can go furtherer, even at our best. Legend has it, this is the most complicated tower in the Bloons' Multiverse in history. God himself demands a page for this deity, but for now, here is a image to examine its true power. '' '''Red giant ($80000) (0/4R/0)' Much more powerful beams annihilate bloons! Projectiles / Attack: 3 -> 5 Pierce: 15 -> 40 Damage: 2 -> 5 Interstellar Supergiant ($350k) (0/5R/0) Even stronger sunbeams! Attack speed: 16/s -> 24/s Pierce: 40 -> 600 Damage: 5 -> 75 Super Monkey of the Galaxy ($2M) (0/6R/0) Sender of the Galatic Deities. Attack speed: 24/s -> 40/s Projectiles / Attack: 5 / 7 Pierce: 600 -> Infinite Damage: 75 -> 200 Bonus star special: Allows another T6 to be played (Excluding another Super Monkey of the Galaxy) Our powers combined special: Greatly buffs itself and the Deity of the Stars when it is present. Deity's attack speed boost: +50% Galaxy's attack speed boost: +200% Deity's damage boost: +50% Galaxy's damage boost: +200% Bottom path Knockback ($2000) (0/0/1) Knocks bloons back every hit. Knockback (RBS): 0.5 Ultravision ($1500) (0/0/2) Super monkey can see camo bloons Camo?: No -> Yes The Dark Knight ($6000) (0/0/3) Projectiles designed for fending off bloons, stunning them and dealing extra damage! Damage multiplier (Non-MOAB class): x1 -> x2 Damage multiplier (MOAB class): x1 -> x5 Knockback (RBE): 0.5 -> 0 Stun duration (Non-MOAB class): 0s -> 1s The Dark Champion ($50000) (0/0/4L) Throws 2 streams of projectiles, popping even more bloons and stunning MOABs Damage multiplier (Non-MOAB class): x2 -> x10 Damage multiplier (MOAB class): x5 -> x25 Arms to attack with: 1 -> 2 Dark Champion's projectiles pop any bloon and go through shields. Legend of the Night ($120k) (0/0/5L) For when a bloon leaks, we rely on him.. Attack speed multiplier: x1 -> x2 Life's Risk Special: When a bloon leaks, it eliminates it along with upcoming bloons for 5 seconds. Life's Risk Cooldown: 60s Darkness Downfall ($800k) (0/0/6L) Rely all your power on the shadows! Total Damage (Non-MOAB): ? -> OHKO Total Damage (MOAB): ? -> 1000 Total Pierce: ? -> 500 Life's Risk duration: 5s -> 10s Life's Risk Cooldown: 60s -> 30s Blinded Takedown ($40000) (0/0/4R) Ability: Eliminate up to 50 MOAB class onscreen, up to a ZOMG Cooldown: 60s It's gone now, you can look ($200k) (0/0/5R) Eliminates every MOAB class up to the almighty BAD now.. Maxium MOABs poppable: 50 -> Infinite The last MOAB you'll ever see ($1M) (0/0/6R) No more MOABs, I guess. Ability OHKOs Every MOAB up to a PAIN for the rest of the round, which means no more MOABs (Unless they are stronger than the PAIN) to appear in the rest of this round as well as during this round. Cooldown: 60s -> 120s Sacrifices These are the sacrifices made from the temple / TSG, their power in any class is independent on how much you invested on it. Balancing it out leads to a pathway to the VTSG and the VDoTS, but focussing on one class can enhance its power greatly. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Magic Towers